


Фетиш

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Jung Yunho - Fandom, Kim Junsu - Fandom, Park Yoochun - Fandom, kim jaejoong - Fandom, Ким Джеджун - Fandom, Ким Джунсу - Fandom, Пак Ючон - Fandom, Чон Юнхо - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: У каждого есть свой фетиш. Ючон исключением не оказался.





	Фетиш

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiahsEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/gifts).



> Дорогая xiahs eyes, с днюшечкой тебя! Желаю вдохновения, здоровья, любви и внимания, тепла и солнечного настроения, успехов во всех начинаниях, ярких впечатлений и радуги эмоций!

Джеджун швырнул телефон на кровать и принялся собираться на пары. Наверное, в каждой семье есть родственник, заставляющий волноваться о себе. В его случае это Пак Ючон, мамин брат. И так как родители сейчас в отъезде, на это время забота о непутевом дяде ложилась на его плечи.

— Представляешь, он только раменом и питается! — попутно ворчал парень, швыряя тетрадки в рюкзак. — Как можно питаться одним раменом?! Не понимаю! Меня бы уже тошнило при упоминании одного слова. Су, ты меня слышишь?

Дже остановился на мгновение, нашел взглядом друга и хмыкнул на то, как тот разглядывал фото на полке напротив кровати. Тот всегда крутился вокруг этой фотографии, рассматривая ее с мечтательным выражением лица. Джеджун давно заметил повышенный интерес Джунсу к его дяде. Он всегда с большим вниманием слушал все, что Дже рассказывал Пак Ючоне.

— Ага, — Джунсу не отрывал взгляда от снимка, на котором были изображены его лучший друг, который в данный момент метался по комнате, собираясь в университет, его родители и дядя, брат его матери.

— Если бы я не скармливал ему то, что ты готовишь, то он давно бы слег от истощения. Я готов, пошли.

— Расскажи мне еще о своем дяде, — попросил Джунсу.

Джеджун был не против. Его мама давно всех достала своей идеей фикс пристроить брата в надежные руки, но вот последних как раз и не было. Как только Дже заметил увлеченность друга его дядей, в голове родилась идея попробовать свести этих двоих. Может, сначала парню и показался странным такой расклад, но они могут друг другу подойти. И чем черт не шутит, м? План был разработан недавно и был до скуки простым. Нужно только дождаться нужного момента, чтобы обожаемый дядюшка Ючон не смог отказать и ускользнуть в самый ответственный момент.

 

***  
Ючон смачно чихнул и тут же под нос пробубнил ругательство. Он постоянно простужался — малейший сквозняк, и насморк как минимум обеспечен.

— Ты случаем не заболел, Пак? — Чон Юнхо за соседним столом смерил друга, по совместительству коллегу изучающим взглядом.

— Чистка фильтра, отстань, — отмахнулся мужчина, погружаясь в кипу документов.

Ючону давно надоело, что за ним всегда присматривают. Постоянно повышенное внимание выматывает. Так хочется иногда расслабиться и не думать, что если что-то сделаешь в свое удовольствие, то кто-то где-то будет волноваться и надоедать своим присутствием под благовидным предлогом заботы. Да, он многое не умеет делать, но ведь остальные научились как-то, например, готовить. Так почему же ему не попробовать что-нибудь приготовить? И вообще чем им не нравится рамен?

— Не могу. Если ты сляжешь, то всю твою работу придется выполнить мне. А я не хочу. Значит, буду следить за твоим здоровьем.

— Спасибо за заботу, — буркнул Ючон.

— Всегда, пожалуйста, — Юнхо сверкнул улыбкой и расцвел. — Смотри, смотри. Какие хорошенькие.

Ючону не нужно было даже поворачивать голову в указанном направлении. Он и так знал, что в их отдел пожаловали девушки из секретариата. Чон каждый раз перевозбуждался как физически, так и эмоционально и все из-за своего фетиша на классические юбки. А если это юбка карандаш вообще пиши «пропало». Тогда отодрать его от женщин представлялось задачей сложной.

— Вааа, да ты только глянь! — Юнхо развернул Ючона в сторону девушек.

— И что? Я не вижу ничего необычного, — и что тут необычного? Одеты и хорошо.

— Какой ты скучный Пак. Ты когда последний раз сексом занимался?

— Отвали, я работаю, — Ючон скинул руку Чона и зарылся в бумаги. Прямым текстом его еще никто не спрашивал, обычно только ходили вокруг да около и зудели о том, что ему пора бы девушкой обзавестись или предлагали пойти на свидание вслепую. Ючону не нравилась сама идея такого знакомства, поэтому сразу же отказывался на отрез и старался не появляться в родительском доме как можно дольше.

— У тебя там все засохло и отпало, да? — подколы Юнхо не были оригинальны, но свою функцию выполняли — били по больному месту.

— Я за кофе, — Ючон в такие моменты обычно сбегал от Чона подальше, пережидал, пока у того спадет всплеск эмоций на фетиш.

— Я тоже хочу!

— Перебьешься.

Ючон схватил чашку и поспешил за бодрящим напитком. Реакция Юнхо на женщин с его фетишем всегда утомляла. Для него это были обычные вещи. А с чего бы ему возбуждаться от повседневных мелочей? Хотя ему и исполнилось уже тридцать пять в этом году, но до сих пор у него не было идеала в романтическом плане, которому можно было бы поклоняться и считать своим фетишем.

К тому времени, как Ючон вернулся к своему столу, Юнхо уже вовсю флиртовал с девушками. Они познакомились, когда оба начинали работать в этом отделе: Ючон только устроился работать в эту компанию, а Юнхо перевели из другого отдела. За все это время Чон множество раз впадал в эйфорию из-за своих эротических предпочтений, но никогда не переходило в серьезные отношения. Ничего серьезней легкого флирта и секса на одну ночь.

На обед они опоздали, потому что Юнхо все старался уговорить девушек пообедать с ними. Потерпев сокрушительное поражение, загрустивший Чон плелся рядом, выслушивая недовольную тираду Ючона. Его плохое настроение сохранялось ровно до тех пор, пока в поле его зрения не попали сотрудницы из фирмы в соседнем здании. Ючон готов был поклясться, что Юнхо работает в офисе только для того, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на женщин в классических юбках.

— Из-за тебя мы опоздали, — Пак со вздохом посмотрел на все занятые столики кафе, где они обычно обедали. — И нужно было так долго приглашать тех женщин, когда и так было понятно, что они не согласятся.

— Прости — протянул Юнхо, пытаясь изобразить раскаяние, но довольная лыба не сходила с его лица.

— Пойдем, поищем место, где можно быстро перекусить.

Ючон припоминал кафе на соседней улице и надеялся, там найдется пара свободных мест. Но все надежды рухнули, когда он увидел очередь столпившихся посетителей перед входом. Голодный желудок подал свой голос, требуя наполнить его едой.

— И что теперь?

— Без понятия. Не знаю, где еще недалеко можно поесть.

Ючон заозирался вокруг. В самом конце улицы он заметил неприметную вывеску и стенд, оглашавший специальное блюдо. Он подошел ближе и радостно замахал Юнхо, подзывая того к себе. Пак никогда бы не заподозрил, что здесь может быть такое уютное кафе и самое главное — есть куча свободных мест.

Едва мужчины вошли, их окутал вкусный аромат готовящейся еды, смешанный с запахом заварного кофе. Ючон едва не подавился слюнями, так хотелось есть.

— Добро пожаловать, — мужчин поприветствовал молодой парень. Он лучезарно улыбнулся, пригласил выбрать столик и, когда они расположились, подал меню. Юнхо тут же принялся изучать ассортимент блюд, комментируя оформление меню и довольно широкий выбор.

Ючон же просто ушел в прострацию. Он не сводил глаз с официанта. Стройная фигура, подчеркнутая белой рубашкой, черными брюками, поверх которых надет длинный фартук того же цвета с эмблемой заведения. Ючон успел прочитать имя на бейджике — Джунсу. Наваждение затопило его сознание, полностью вытесняя реальность. Ючон не слышал, как Юнхо пытался его дозваться, чтобы спросить, что будет заказывать. Пак почти не реагировал на внешний мир, только следил за официантом, который беседовал с поваром. Джунсу перегнулся через стойку, разделяющую зал кафе и кухню, выставляя свою попу. На это действо тело Ючона обдало волной жара и ему показалось, что мозги вот-вот закипят.

Ючон словно завороженный смотрел, как Джунсу подошел к их столику, принял заказ и ушел его выполнять. Если бы Ючона спросили, что он ел в тот день, и было ли вкусно, он бы затруднился ответить. Все, что Пак ясно помнил — это сексапильного официанта по имени Джунсу с лучезарной улыбкой и шикарной попкой.

Юнхо же наблюдал за другом с лукавой улыбкой на лице. Он уже начал беспокоится, что того не интересует секс, но реакция на официанта его обрадовала — значит Ючону нравится такое. Не то, чтобы он был противником таких отношений между мужчинами, просто его это не интересовало. Или дело в фартуке? Не суть важно, главное есть нужная реакция на другого человека.

Ючон все никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Перед глазами маячил образ официанта, его стройная фигура, сногсшибательная улыбка и аппетитная попа. Да, вот это он не отказался бы отведать на обед. И о чем он только думает? Сейчас нужно работать и проверить кучу документов для завтрашней встречи с клиентом. Но ставшее уже болезненным возбуждение отвлекало от реального мира, затуманивая разум, призывая отдаться во власть первобытного инстинкта.

Его состояние отражалось на работе, поэтому прежде, чем сдавать документы начальству, Юнхо проверял все, понимая, что, скорее всего, друг получит нагоняй за ошибку, и он будет помогать переделывать. Так почему бы не сделать это сразу?

— Оу, — Юнхо придвинулся почти вплотную к Ючону, чтобы их никто не услышал, — вижу ты после обеда до сих пор голодный.

— Вообще-то я сыт, — ощетинился Ючон, чувствуя, как краснеет, догадываясь, что Юнхо заметил его состояние. — Просто устал.

— Я говорю о твоем сексуальном голоде, дорогой друг, — на лице Чона расцвела лукавая улыбка, а глазами многозначительно стрельнул на пах мужчины. — Пойди, что ли, перекуси. А я помогу с бумажками.

Терпеть больше не было сил, и Ючон решил принять предложение помощи друга. Стараясь максимально не привлекать к себе внимание, он направился в туалет. Что с ним произошло? С чего вдруг он, взрослый мужчина, так реагирует на понравившегося парня, словно неопытный подросток? Неужели он такой же фетишист, как и Юнхо? Эта мысль Ючона как-то не обрадовала.

Ючон высвободил свое возбуждение из плена ткани и принялся ласкать себя, перебирая в голове разные образы: медсестра, стюардесса, учитель — представлял все, что придет на ум. Ючон ко всему остался равнодушным. То есть чисто эстетически он мог оценить наряд и образ, но не цепляло его настолько, чтобы сходить с ума. Только стоило представить фартук на том официанте, как разряд удовольствия прошелся по всем нервным магистралям. Ючон почувствовал, как член дернулся в его руке. Неужели это его фетиш? На фартуки? Пак представил женщину в переднике, но эффекта это почти не возымело. Перед глазами настойчиво всплывал образ Джунсу в форме и его попа, которую хотелось проверить на упругость.

Удовольствие смешалось с беспокойством. У Ючона впервые в жизни встал на мужчину, и теперь он дрочит на светлый образ парня, удовлетворяя свою похоть. Память все больше подкидывала деталей, на которые Ючон обратил внимание: светлая кожа, его бедра, стройные ноги, длинные пальцы рук, глаза, похожие на капельки. С каждой новой деталью возбуждение усиливалось, пока не достигло своего пика. Пришлось даже другой рукой прикрыть рот, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны.

Ючон долго приходил в себя. Он и подумать не мог, что можно получить такое удовольствие, мастурбируя на парня. Что с ним происходит? Возрастное? Или просто извращенец, о чем раньше не знал? Ючон никогда раньше не замечал, чтобы ему нравились мужчины в сексуальном плане. Остаток дня Пак провел в задумчивости. Самокопание отнюдь не его конек, но факт на лицо: парень ему понравился. Настолько, что впервые за долгое время не смог контролировать себя. В таком случае, почему бы не использовать образ парня для удовлетворения своих извращенных фантазий? Да простит его официант по имени Джунсу, которого он больше не увидит, ибо не собирается снова посещаться то кафе.

***  
Ючон который день мучился от неудовлетворенности. Он дошел до той кондиции, когда мастурбация не помогала, а только еще больше распаляла. Если бы сейчас предложили продать душу хотя бы за одну ночь с тем официантом, согласился бы не колеблясь ни секунды.

— Ва, — Юнхо радостно подпрыгнул на стуле. — Мне прислали приглашение на фестиваль в университете, где я учился. О, они даже будут проводить конкурс красоты. В мое время этого не было. Надо будет глянуть! Там наверняка будут сногсшибательные красотки!

Ючон мысленно вздохнул и закатил глаза. Юнхо может делать что хочет, пока не втягивает в свои сомнительные авантюры его. Дни вообще оказывались для Ючона изнурительным. Возвращаясь домой, он мечтал о ванной, ужине и кровати. Этот день исключением не стал. Мужчина с большим удовольствием окунулся в горячую воду, чувствуя, как расслабляется тело. В районе желудка клубилось странное чувство, которое Ючон никак не мог охарактеризовать. Беспокойство? Нет, что-то еще. Растерянность? Пожалуй. Этот официант всего за обеденный перерыв выбил его из колеи, перевернул все, в чем был уверен с ног на голову. Ючон отнес это к чудесам, потому что редко терял самообладание.

— Фестиваль будет уже в эти выходные. Как хорошо, что у меня еще нет планов. Ючон, составишь мне компанию?

— Нет, спасибо. Я собирался повидаться с родителями, — Ючон нагло врал. Родных он давно не торопился навещать, предпочитая визиты звонкам: так было проще уйти от неприятной темы.

 

***  
Джеджун вошел в аудиторию и направился к самому дальнему месту. Он неторопливо достал из рюкзака тетрадь и ручку и устроился поудобнее для размышлений над реализацией своего плана.

— Кажется все в сборе, — у трибуны стал староста группы Шим Чанмин. Он оглядел всех своими большими глазами, которые всегда все замечали (еще бы, с его-то ростом!). – Итак, объявили о конкурсе среди групп нашего факультета. Студсовет решил, что это будет конкурс красоты. Проводиться будут отдельно для парней и для девушек.

Группа довольно загудела. Джеджун же просто фыркнул, наблюдая за действом. Фестиваль его не интересовал, у него есть дела приоритетней, чем этот балаган.

— Нам нужно решить, кто будет принимать участие от лица нашей группы, — продолжил Шим, повышая голос, чтобы его все услышали. — Есть предложения? Давайте, первого выберем парня.

— Ким Джеджун! — выкрикнул кто-то впереди.

— Да-да, Джеджун! — вразнобой поддержали кандидатуру.

— А с хрена два! Я не буду в этом участвовать! — тут же огрызнулся Ким.

— Голосуем! — староста нагло проигнорировал протест Дже, как и вся группа. — Кто за Джеджуна?

Группа единогласно поддержала решение послать Джеджуна участвовать в конкурсе. Джеджун хотел послать их тоже, только в более известном направлении, но ему не дали и шанса: Чанмин намекнул, что если тот откажется, сессию будет сдавать в адских мучениях. Староста был в хороших отношениях со всеми преподавателями и те к нему прислушивались. Шим многих выручил, прикрывая прогулы, конечно не за спасибо.

— И в заключение, — заговорил Шим, когда была выбрана девушка для участия в конкурсе, — еще добавлю: есть одно интересное условие — девушки будут одеты как парни, а парни как девушки.

— Ни за что! — взревел Джеджун. — Я не собираюсь наряжаться в женское шматье! Шим, делай что хочешь, я в этом участвовать не буду!

Дже мог бы еще примириться с необходимостью строить глазки и дефилировать перед жюри, но переодеваться в женскую одежду он точно не собирался.

— Значит, что хочу? — глаза старосты недобро сверкнули. Он достал свой сотовый и буквально через секунду телефон Дже запищал, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Ким открыл послание и замер, словно соляной столб. _«Тогда это фото пойдет в массовую рассылку»_ , — гласил текст, к которому прилагалось изображение: полуобнаженный Джеджун недвусмысленно обнимается со своим бывшем парнем, с которым расстался еще на первом курсе. Откуда у этого говнюка фото?! Вот же сволочь! — Джеджун, я, правда, не хочу это делать, так что не вынуждай тебя валить.

Аудитория внимательно наблюдала за непонятным диалогом. Довольный, похожий на дьявола, Чанмин и побледневший, словно только что встретил призрака, Джеджун. Воистину их староста всемогущий, прям как бог. Это заставляло восхищаться и бояться одновременно.

Джеджун опустил голову, признавая поражение. Так быстро и сокрушающе он еще не проигрывал.

— Если бы я не был уверен в твоей победе, то не настаивал бы, — Чанмин хлопнул Дже по плечу. — Не волнуйся, я лично прослежу, чтобы в твою сторону не было похабных шуточек.

— Спасибо, успокоил, — зло буркнул Дже, скидывая руку старосты со своего плеча. Но у него появилась идея относительно реализации своего плана.

Подготовка к фестивалю выдалась очень насыщенной. Джеджун едва находил время для своей задумки. День проведения мероприятия неуклонно приближался, но все никак не получалось встретиться с Джунсу. Они учились на разных факультетах, но состояли в одном клубе, где и познакомились. Су участвовал в театральной постановке, поэтому свободного времени у него было еще меньше. Это спутало Джеджуну все планы, от чего веселого настроения не добавлялось.

Чанмин лично помогал готовиться к конкурсу. Выбрал для него одежду, прическу, макияж. Дже обрадовался, что это был не вызывающий наряд типа экстремально короткой юбки или платье с глубоким вырезом. Ну, если последнее он еще мог пережить, то мини юбку точно нет. Шим выбрал для него форму стюардессы: белая блузка, лазурного цвета юбка карандаш средней длины и в тон к ней пиджак с укороченным рукавом. Завершали наряд белые туфли на невысоком каблуке, того же цвета пилотка.

Чанмин помог Дже одеться, нанес ему макияж и уложил волосы. Немного подумав, пилотку решил не надевать — парень и так выглядел потрясающе. Шим поймал себя на мысли, что если бы Джеджун был девушкой, влюбился бы с первого взгляда. Сам Джеджун несколько долгих минут рассматривал себя в зеркале, не веря, что отражение — его вид сейчас.

— А где ты научился макияж наносить? И откуда этот наряд? — Дже покрутился перед зеркалом, стараясь лучше себя рассмотреть.

— У меня две сестры: одна работает бортпроводницей, а вторая визажистом. Форму, правда, пришлось перешивать под тебя. Ребята из клуба рукоделия постарались на славу.

— Ого, не знал.

— Время, — староста глянул на часы. До начала оставалось менее получаса. — Пойдем.

 

***  
Юнхо прогуливался по хорошо знакомым аллеям студгородка. Он не навещал родную альма-матер уже несколько лет. Сначала Чон просто навещал хубэ, а потом в привычку вошло встречаться с преподавателями. Но в последнее время у него не было возможности прийти: перевод на новую должность не оставил времени почти ни на что. Мужчина ностальгировал о своих студенческих годах, понимая, что свою молодость провел довольно-таки неплохо. По крайней мере, было грех жаловаться.

Юнхо направился вдоль центральной улицы, которая вела прямиком к актовому залу, где должен был проходить заинтересовавший его конкурс красоты. Вокруг было много гостей, студенты сновали туда-сюда по своим срочным делам. Со стороны стадиона, находившегося чуть в стороне, послышался гул болеющей толпы. Юнхо с ностальгией вспомнил, как играл со своей командой и какой это драйв, когда тебя вот так поддерживают.

Юнхо вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда почувствовал увесистый толчок и с раздражением брошенное «смотри куда идешь». Он на автомате извинился, даже не успев толком рассмотреть, кого едва не сбил с ног. Мужчина только глядел вслед удаляющейся фигуре, одетой в лазурного цвета костюм. Юнхо рефлекторно оценил стан незнакомки: туфли на небольшом каблуке делали и без того длинные ноги еще длиннее, юбка была ровно по колено, но воображение уже разыгралось, подкидывая красочные варианты того, что может скрываться под тканью. А какая у нее талия! Модель позавидует. И ничего, что походка немного мужская, каблуки — дело коварное и требующее умения. 

Актовый зал был забит под завязку. Собравшиеся зрители гудели в предвкушении действа на сцене. Юнхо занял место. Волнительное ожидание вот-вот должно было закончиться. И вот на сцену вышел ведущий и начал объявлять участников. Юнхо едва не упал со стула, когда с обворожительной улыбкой на лице под лестные комментарии ведущего вышла его незнакомка. Вернее незнакомец.

— Ким Джеджун! Встречайте, дамы и господа! — объявил ведущий и зал взорвался приветствиями: аплодисменты, посвистывания и разные выкрики — все смешалось в один гул, который Чон просто не воспринимал. Он сидел как прикованный. Его незнакомка оказалась парнем и настолько красивым, кто Юнхо забыл, как дышать.

Кто там был еще на сцене? Не важно. Его взгляд был прикован только к одному человеку. Казалось, что этот парень само совершенство. Ким Джеджун. Джеджун. Имя само повторялось словно заклинание. И как же оно прекрасно звучит! Пробиться к победителю конкурса после окончания Юнхо не смог. Толпа восхищенных поклонников обступила Джеджуна и не дала и шанса подступиться к нему. Расстроенный Юнхо поплелся домой. Мысли о том, что жизнь иногда преподносит сюрпризы, на которые не знаешь как реагировать, наматывали круги в голове. 

— Он молодой парень, может не стоит… — трель сотового возвестила о входящем сообщении. Ючон просил подбросить его перед работой. Юнхо согласился, все равно по дороге.  
И что делать с парнем, который все не идет из головы?

 

***  
Звонок в дверь отвлёк Пака от самоанализа и гоняний мыслей по кругу, к которым добавился вопрос, что бы заказать на ужин. Гостей он не ждал, но время от времени к нему без предупреждения заливался племянник. Потому увидев Джеджуна на пороге, не сильно удивился, скорее, расстроился — тишина и покой после тяжёлого рабочего дня отменяются.

— Здарова, старик, — Дже довольно заулыбался: у Ючона всегда становилось кислым выражение лица после такого обращения.

— Мелкий, тебе зубы жмут или язык мешает? Сколько раз говорить называть меня дядей?

— Мы переночуем у тебя, — парень как всегда проигнорировал замечание в свой адрес.

— Транспорт ещё ходит, иди домой спать.

— Нам на треню ни свет ни заря, а от тебя ближе добираться.

— Кому это «нам»? — Ючон с опозданием понял, что племянник не один.

Дже хитро прищурился, выглянул в коридор.

— Сушка, проходи, все норм.

Дже поймал руку друга и притянул к себе. Джунсу робко заглянул и, увидев недовольного Ючона, стушевался. Он бы в жизни не осмелился так нагло навязаться, но Джеджун его буквально притащил с собой.

— Точно можно? Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Дже, — неуверенно подал голос Джунсу.

Ючон встал как вкопанный. Нет, это галлюцинации. Таких совпадений не бывает.

Джеджун втолкнул друга в квартиру и закрыл двери. Джунсу стеснительно мялся с ноги на ногу, боясь поднять взгляд на хозяина дома.

— Здравствуйте, я Ким Джунсу, — прощебетал парень, отвешивая поклон.

— Ты… — Ючон все не верил своим глазам.

— О, так вы знакомы? — Дже смерил обоих взглядом. — Вот и чудесно, я сваливаю спать. Споки.

Джеджун протопал в комнату, где обычно спал, когда наведывался к дяде. Ючон проводил взглядом паршивца и отметил, что наглеет он прям не по дням, а по часам. И как только его воспитывают? Ну, вот кто так делает? Привел друга в чужой дом и бросил.

— Эмм… проходи, что ли… — Ючону было очень неловко смотреть этому парню в глаза, не после того, что он проделал с ним в своем воображении.

Джунсу снял обувь и прошел в гостиную.

— Извините за причиненные неудобства, господин Пак, — парень оставил рюкзак возле дивана на полу и присел на краешек.

— Ничего, Дже такое часто устраивает. Я почти привык. Правда, он впервые привел друга.

Джунсу почувствовал, как щеки начали гореть. Ему стало жарко и во рту пересохло. Он впервые вот так разговаривает с объектом своих воздыханий и ужасно нервничал.

— Вы уже ужинали?

— Еще не успел.

— Могу я приготовить для вас ужин?

— Ты умеешь готовить?

— Да, мне это нравится.

— У меня в холодильнике мышь повесилась, — хихикнул Ючон. — Попробуй что-нибудь сообразить, если получится.

Джунсу внимательно исследовал содержимое холодильника, так же заглянул в тумбочки в надежде найти то, что можно приготовить. К его счастью нашлись все необходимые ингредиенты для приготовления салата. Изыском блистать не будет, но утолить голод вполне пойдет.

Ючон наблюдал за Джунсу, хозяйничающим на кухне, и поймал себя на мысли, что на эту картину он готов смотреть вечно. Парень вполне профессионально управляется с кухонной утварью.

— Господин Пак, а у вас есть фартук?

— А… да, — Ючон порылся в шкафчике и извлёк светлый в розовый цветочек, обшитый рюшечками передник, что забыла одна из его бывших.

Джунсу повязал фартук на себя. Он совершенно не сочетался с внешним видом парня и смотрелся нелепо, но это не помешало Ючону-младшему встать по стойке «смирно». Неужели у него действительно фетиш на фартук? Он не испытывал раньше такого возбуждения, когда видел женщину. Или может быть дело в самом парне?

— Знаете, господин Пак…

— Называй меня Ючон, — перебил он.

— Ючон-ним?... — неуверенно произнес Су, пробуя как звучит имя из его уст.

— Ох, нет, так я себя пенсионером чувствую. Как насчет хен?

— Хен..н..ним?... — щеки Джунсу пылали от смущения. Конечно, он много раз себе представлял, как называет Ючона по имени, но сам никогда бы не осмелился его назвать.

— Ладно, — хохотнул Ючон. Его бросило в жар от возбуждения и воздуха катастрофически не хватало, — хенним пойдет.

— Хенним, — запинаясь, повторил Су, — я бы приговорил ваше любимое блюдо, но, к сожалению, нет нужных продуктов.

— А? Ты знаешь мое любимое блюдо?

— Да! — Су просиял и принялся нарезать и смешивать ингредиенты для салата. — Джеджун много о вас рассказывает. Я знаю, что вы не любите рано просыпаться, терпеть не можете работу по дому, и я бы с удовольствием выполнял все это для вас. А зимой вы любите ходить в сланцах, из-за чего часто болеете…

О том, что дорогой племянничек трепло, Ючон знал всегда, но никак не ожидал, что будет все рассказывать о нем кому-либо в таких подробностях. Но Джунсу сейчас такой очаровательный, что завалил бы прямо тут и сейчас. Ючон смотрел на парня плотоядным взглядом и Джунсу осекся на полуслове, заметив реакцию мужчины на свои слова. Он понял, что от волнения сболтнул лишнего, но раз сказал «а», значит, нужно говорит и «б», так?

— Я… я в…влю…любился в вас задолго до нашей встречи… — Ючон остолбенел. Звучит слишком хорошо для его одержимости этим парнем. — Это, наверное, очень странно для вас. Просто забудьте, что я сказал. Просите.

Ючон был готов прямо сейчас купить котячью корзину и посадить в нее Джунсу. Нет, столько милашества он не в состоянии выдержать. Пак притянул поникшего парня к себе.

— И не подумаю, — Ючон зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке парня. — Ты у меня из головы не идёшь с нашей первой встречи в кафе. На тебя запал тридцатипятилетний старпер, — Ючон хохотнул на свои слова, прижимая Су к себе.

— Хенним… — Джунсу неверяще хлопал ресницами. Впервые в жизни его чувства оказались взаимными. Сердце стучало так быстро, что кружилась голова, и какое это блаженство находиться в объятиях любимого.

— Когда мы наедине, можешь звать меня по имени, — промурчал Пак и впился в пухлые губки жадным поцелуем. О, как он об этом мечтал!

Джунсу отвечал самозабвенно, растворяясь в ощущениях. Он чувствовал, как чужие руки сначала опустились на попу, помяли ягодицы, а потом скользнули под передник и принялись расстегивать штаны. С приоткрытых губ Джунсу сорвался стон, когда прикоснулись к его возбуждению.

— Ты такой соблазнительный, — выдохнул Ючон, освобождая собственное возбуждение из плена ткани. — Прикоснись ко мне.

Джунсу неуверенно накрыл ладонью чужую эрекцию. Ючон прерывисто вздохнул от накрывших ощущений. Он прижался вплотную к парню, прижимаясь своим пенисом к его. Ючон готов был поклясться, что пребывает в раю, а млеющий Джунсу был слишком сексуальным.

— Хочу услышать твой голос, — горячее дыхание пощекотало шею парня. Джунсу лишь громко всхлипнул, но Ючону было этого мало. Он с ещё большим усердием принялся ласкать парня, добиваясь нужного эффекта. Джунсу, доведенный до исступления ласками мужчины, громко стонал, совершенно забыв об окружающем мире. Ючон был беспредельно счастлив слушать голос Су — его тембр просто наслаждение для ушей.

 

***  
Джеджун ворочался с бока на бок. Сон все не шел, хоть и день был сегодня тяжелым. Он выиграл конкурс, все было, как говорил староста. Но из головы не шла одна вещь. В первых рядах он заметил мужчину. Обычно Дже не обращал на такое внимание, но в этот раз было по-другому. Как именно? Сначала он затруднялся сказать, но потом понял. Все дело было в его взгляде. Конечно, на него многие смотрят с желанием раздеть и даже больше, поэтому Джеджун пресекал на корню все поползновения в свою сторону, отказывая всем, кто хоть чем-то ему не понравился.

А этот незнакомец смотрел на него с восхищением и даже с обожанием. Вроде бы и не сильно отличался от остальных, так почему все-таки он так выделялся из этой толпы? Джеджун уже устал думать об этом и голоса, доносившиеся из-за дверей, становились громче. Это раздражало еще больше. Парень психанул и вскочил с кровати. Он хочет тишины и покоя — именно за этим приходит Дже сюда, зная, что дядя тоже не любит шум и не навязывает свое общество.

Джеджун рывком распахнул двери и протопал в гостиную, где никого не оказалось. Голоса послышались из кухни, и парень направился в нужную сторону, совершенно не придавая значения тому, что это были стоны.

— Да вы офонарели так шуметь! — с порога выпалил Джеджун и тут же осекся. Его дядя и друг стояли со спущенными штанами и испугано смотрели на него. За собственными переживаниями он и забыл, для чего притащил сюда Джунсу. И надо же было самому все испортить, идиот.

— Прости, — промямлил Ючон, неловко стараясь нашарить свои штаны, что болтались ниже колен.

— Ничего. Не важно, — буркнул Дже и вернулся в комнату. Он решил просто забить на того мужика. Каковы шансы, что они встретятся снова? Именно, они стремятся к нулю, если не в минус. А сейчас лучше поспать — утро вечера мудрее. Может к утру его отпустит.

Джеджун проснулся как обычно рано. Он оделся и вышел из комнаты. Джунсу в гостиной копался в своих вещах. 

— А где дядя?

— В ванной, — ответил Су, чувствуя себя неловко перед другом. — Дже, насчет вчера…

— А, забей, Су, — Дже радостно ухмыльнулся. — Я рад, что у вас все сложилось.

— Я пойду, завтрак приготовлю.

— Ага.

Утренние сборы прервал звонок в дверь. Джеджун по обычаю не обращал внимания, потому что открывал всегда дядя. Поэтому продолжил заниматься своими делами.

— Дже, открой, пожалуйста! — послышался голос Ючона из спальни.

Джеджун вздохнул и, ничего не ответив, поплелся к входной двери. Не глядя кто пришел, парень открыл и замер. На пороге стоял тот самый мужчина, который был вчера в зале. Он с таким же удивлением на лице смотрел на Джеджуна.

«Это судьба», — Юнхо не понял, сказал это или просто подумал. Он шагнул через порог и притянул к себе свой новый фетиш, ставшим наваждением.


End file.
